


What's in a knit

by Lilibel



Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Secrets, knits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: Two men & one knit
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	What's in a knit

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written as part of the Drabble fortnight.  
> Prompt was "Hood"
> 
> 100 words as per my word processor  
> Unbetaed

Patrick has a favorite hoodie. It smells of David and secrets only they know. It’s fluffy and comfy and perfect for long nights when he is alone in their home. He doesn’t think David knows that it’s the only knit he wears when the dark-haired man goes out of town.

David has a favourite hoodie. The fuzzy pink knit smells of Patrick’s warmth and their quiet moments. When he is out of town, David spends time on the sofa, in the scent of his husband, the hood hiding his face and thoughts from the world.


End file.
